Forgotten Names
by april17me
Summary: A 16 year old boy remembers nothing but these strange men in white overcoats, who do dozens of tests on him each day. Finally a young boy saves him, and together as Master and servent set out in search for his name.


"Do you know who I am? Who I was?" I quietly asked the man in the white overcoat. The man was silent, and continued strapping my arms to the table. I looked around the gray room with the strange devices and thought for the millionth time I thought to myself, how did I got here. All I know is that I'm 16 all I remember is opening my eyes and seeing my dark cellar of a room. That was about a year ago, and everyday since that day, the men in the white overcoats came and got me out of my room at exactly 8:00am, and preformed a series of tests on me. They never talked to me except to only ask my questions about how a certain test affected me or not. They never ever answered my questions about my life. The men only talked amongst themselves, or they talked to the man with the black overcoat. I assumed that this man was the leader, since all the men with the white overcoats answered to the man with the black overcoat. Suddenly I heard a buzzing drilling sound in the distant, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see a mechanism with a drill attached to it I tried to lift my wrists but i'd forgotten my wrists and feet were strapped to the table. Now that I think about it, sure the men have done some pretty weird tests on my body, but never have they strapped my feet and writs to a table. I started to panic,"Stop! Stop! No! Leave me alone!" I screamed. The men continued to let the machine come closer and closer to my head, I tightly shut my eyes, my screams were useless. There was really one thing I really wish I knew about my life, one thing that always always bothered me, what was my name? Every night I went to sleep trying to remember my name and every night before I went to sleep, I never remembered anything. What was my name? My name! My name! My name! My na- "STOP!"' said a cold voice that was sharp enough to slice the air, the machine stopped, and i opened my eyes, and saw a young boy standing at the top of the metal staircase.

The man in the black overcoat whipped around to face the young boy, "Ian! what are you doing down here! You know you're not allowed down in the lab!" the boy stared down at the man in the black overcoat, "Father! What are you doing." it wasn't a question, it was more like a command. "I-I-Ian! I'm getting the blood from him! You nee-" "WHAT! Father what do you think you're doing!" yelled the young boy. Everyone seem to cower in fear, even the man in the black overcoat seemed a little shaken, " Ian, this boy has no name or life, I found him sitting on the street, he was about to die! Plus Ian, he has the exact same blood type as you! We finally found a person who can save your life! All we have to do is transfer the blood and-" "How dare you. I told you I'm fine! I don't need someone else's blood if it kills the person. I'd rather die, than have someone innocent die for me." "Ian, this boy is nobody, I found him on the steets! He has no name!" Silence filled the room like toxic gas, "Give him to me then father. I'll find out his name, and when I do, you can't kill him, because he won't be a nobody. He'll be an innocent person, not just someone you found on the streets." The man in the black overcoat looked at the young boy then looked back at me, "Fine Ian, you can take him, but I'll only give you one year. One year. But if you don't find out his name, I'll proceed with the surgery. Ian this isn't some game, this is your life. You won't live without this boy's blood do you understand! You and this boy have extremely rare blood, there is practically no one in this world with the same blood as you two!" the man in the black overcoat shouted to the young boy. Silence. Finally the man in the black overcoat, looked at me, "Unstrap him quickly and YOU!" he pointed to me, "Hurry up and go to your new master! You must obey every single thing he asks of you, and refer to him as Master Ian! He saved your life, and don't you forget that!" His booming voice scared me as I quickly ran up the metal staircase to the young boy. Up close the young boy looked like a cold angel, shining blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and glowing skin. I was amazed by his beauty. He looked as if he was only 13, yet he had the power to make his own father cower in fear. Master Ian looked at me, then turned and walked quickly down the hallway,"Noel. Quickly, follow me. We have much to do." I stopped, stunned, "Ma-Master Ian, excuse me, but what did you call me?" Master Ian stopped and turned around he looked me in the eyes, "Since you do not have a name, I'll name you, just for now. Untill I find your real name. Now quickly Noel we have many many things to do." I couldn't believe it, I felt tears in my eyes, "Noel! Quickly!" "Noel..." I whispered to myself, I wiped away a tear, and quickly ran after my Master. Finally I had name.


End file.
